1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, particularly to a vehicle seat capable of determining whether or not an occupant is seated by measuring electrostatic capacitance.
2. Description of Related Art
As a vehicle seat of this type, technology disclosed in Related Art 1, for example, is already known. In the technology, capacitance is measured between electrodes, which are provided in a seat cushion, and a vehicle ground line (body earth line). Based on the measurement, the technology determines whether or not an occupant is seated. Thereby, in case of a vehicle crash, for example, an airbag for a vehicle seat with no occupant seated can be controlled not to deploy.
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-292631
Since the vehicle seat above is provided with the electrodes inside the seat cushion, however, the internal structure of the seat cushion is complicated.